


A Late Night Note

by Lord_Amias



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drabble, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, This is after everything is resolved in chapter 29 or something, i just miss them lol, lets pretend ch 28 didnt happen, this aint canon at all but i just wanted to write fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Amias/pseuds/Lord_Amias
Summary: Onodera is staying behind at the office, contemplating how exactly to confess to Takano as he remembers the old times. Luckily, he notices a small pack of sticky notes beside him.
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	A Late Night Note

**Author's Note:**

> woah a nostalgia fic that isnt secretly a vent fic,, lol i stopped editing halfway through enjoy

What did Takano expect his confessions to do? 

It was the same routine. The ritual they both partook in, it grew to be expected. How long could this last? Probably forever if Takano really put his mind to it. Those times were both the worst moments yet also the sweetest. The bitter fluff always stained Onodera’s fingers, which cramped every so often from the lure. 

He glanced between a pack of sticky notes and his computer screen. Everything sparkled in the most mocking way. Since when did he become such a fair maiden? Well, to be frank, he wasn’t a “maiden” to be exact...Still, the point stood. 

Did he ever ask to fall in love with him?

Who gave him permission to do so? 

Onodera clicked a pen repeatedly, staring off into space as his heart grew into a greater size. The cherry sweetened after taste latched onto the back of his tongue. The same taste he had when he first laid eyes upon him, Saga Masamune.

The silent laughter echoed within the mind as he looked back into those days. That person had completely dominated his every day thoughts, owning his mind and soul. He was attractive, smart and mysterious. He was every teenage girl’s dream, yet Onodera held that dream as well. He had fallen in love without a care, without asking why. The sparkling atmosphere engulfed him, the liquid within the beaker spilled. 

“I love you”, he shouted out. The only future he had expected was a flat out rejection. A judgemental glare, an indifferent response. Anything negative. 

To think he could ever be with someone so handsome, so smart...It was a far out dream. Yet, the next thing he knew, he was his lover. 

That wonderful boy shared his love. His heart constantly rang it’s beating song, increasing in its frequency every passing second. It was such an oddly fond memory.

Could he ever shout out those words again? Of course not. 

Life was not the soft pink tinted fairytale he once lived in. The little rich boy who happened to fall in love at first sight was completely gone. The tinted lenses that he wore were shattered yet the pieces were being collected from the ground. Dirt stained each fragment yet he could see himself picking each one up, bleeding from the loving cuts. 

The frequent confessions, despite the irritating persistency, were always welcome. His words always shouted against them, yet he knew deep down that all he craved was to share those words with him. The lovely wounds were open for Takano. If only he could know how much he thought of him. 

_If only he could know._

Onodera hid behind his two faced lies, only being cowardly in his nature due to the horrific intrusiveness of every worry. 

He sat at his desk, contemplating his own choices. How did it come to this? The fact he had strung himself along for nearly a year...It was worrisome to say the least. Still, he cherished those times he was hard to get. Those moments where Takano expressed his feelings, at full force, had always been embraced. Just like how he had embraced them when he was only a teen...The tenderness had picked him up from the fear of rejection.

Would Takano be willing to pick him up once again? Even after all this? Those kisses they had shared were finally back on track yet the doubt never left. 

The clock read past midnight, every tick being a subtle reminder that it was another late night at the office. 

Takano had left already, along with everyone else. The only ones who were still around in the Emerald department were Onodera and whatever bugs that hid within the dusty vents. He was meant to be writing another proposal but instead of he tapped aimlessly. Dread stuck to the atmosphere. 

_I don’t feel like writing anything like this...I don’t wanna half ass this or Takano’s gonna bite my head off._ His fingers ran across each key. He couldn’t focus on the work he was meant to do however. How could he when the man he loves is all he could think about? 

_I wish I could tell him how I felt...I wonder if he’ll praise me if I write this decently._

Every issue was already meant to be fixed soon. Every paranoid thought was aching to be soothed. It was nearly a year. A year since Takano had uttered the words, “I’ll make you say ‘I love you’ again”. 

The fact he was succeeding was frankly laughable...The stubborn and angry Onodera had succumbed to the man’s pink hued nature. It was stupid, irritating, completely and utterly foolish. 

He bit his lip, still clicking his ballpoint pen as his other hand quickly typed. 

_Nao’s already left from my apartment. He should be gone by now. I already said bye before but I still want to say it again. I feel scared to text him though..._ He felt his tongue become chewed. _I’ll have no one waiting for me when I get home…_

His fingers came to a halt. His heart ached. 

It was suffocating. 

_I should really finish._

Despite that thought, no movement came. His eyes glanced towards the pack of sticky notes besides his computer. There was a cowardly temptation. 

_What if Takano-san’s at my door? He could be waiting for me...After all, he wants to eat dinner together every day._ A faint smile grew on his face. _He should be waiting for me...I really…_ With those thoughts, he hastily typed on. 

He just knew he had to finish. 

And he did. He sighed in relief, quickly saving his document, doing so about four times to make sure he had actually saved. Better safe than sorry. It was about time to print and hand it in. 

His heart skipped a beat at the thought. He’d have to give it directly to Takano...He had a sudden idea. 

Onodera glanced at the small sticky notes once more. Then shook his head at his own thoughts.

_No way, this is childish! I can’t do that but..._ He flushed, pressing his hands into his face. _I really do love him but I can’t just tell him how I feel. I’ll die of embarrassment...I’m 27 and I still think of doing these things...But…_

Takano-san was lovely. He was a stubborn asshole who could care less but at the same time, he cared about everything. Even the little things Onodera did made him get all giddy. 

The tough unnerved exterior hid the easy to please nature. It was a bit cute to Onodera, who unconsciously smiled. Then once he noticed a bit too late, he forced himself back into that neutral face. 

_He’s easy to please...I’m not really ready yet but I guess if I could do this then I guess seeing him smile would be enough for me._ Though it wasn’t the wisest way to express his love, he only wanted something to help him ease into it. 

Once again, he was back into doing these childish yet harmless deeds. 

He took a sticky note, scribbled what he could onto it, then hit “print” on his documents. Then, it was time to grab the papers. 

* * *

“You’re here late”, Takano yawned. He leaned onto the entrance of his door, rolling his eyes. “Did you finish everything? I could’ve stayed to help you if you asked”. 

“Eh...Well, I was perfectly fine being by myself. You looked like you were about to die so I didn’t bother asking”, sighed Onodera. “I got everything done so look over it”. He reached into his bag, rummaging but felt a hand touch his shoulder. 

“Onodera, you look nervous. You okay?”. His concerned words made his heart beat twice as fast. 

“I-I’m fine. I’m just really tired. Sorry if this proposal is bad but you can’t get mad at me;I stayed late to finish. Be grateful”. 

Takano chuckled, smiling faintly. 

“You’re weird. I’m still gonna yell at you if it sucks”. His hand moved towards the other man’s chin, lifting it up gently. Onodera felt that he jumped out of his skin at the sudden contact but didn’t flinch. He was used to this. 

He leaned into the kiss, pressing his lips against his beloved’s. Takano flicked his eyes open, startled by the eagerness of the other man. Usually he’d just stay put. He wasn’t about to leave this opportunity however. He leaned in as well, moving his arms to hug him tight. He could feel his warmth engulf them both, 

Suddenly, he felt a sudden push. 

Onodera pulled back, shoving paperwork onto his chest as he pushed. There was a small sticky note. 

“U-Um, well, uh…”, he stammered. “I should go now...Please look over this. Goodnight!”. He quickly turned and made his way towards his door. He fumbled his key, dropped it, then quickly picked it back up before rushing inside after unlocking it. 

_What a weird guy,_ Takano thought. He shuffled through the papers, skimming over. It definitely looked rushed yet it was a major improvement from his past proposals. 

Then the sticky caught his eye. 

As he read over it, he could feel his heart grow light. 

He could feel a soft smile break onto his face as the note simply read: 

**_“I love you”._ **

**Author's Note:**

> ive been super depressed and emo so i decided to reread sekaiichi and ngl im kinda soft for them still,, someone befriend me so i can rant about nostalgia i need cONTENT


End file.
